thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brad Tries
In Brad Tries, Brad Jones takes a look at various drinks or other food products and tastes them. He explains a little about the history of what he's about to consume, explains the item and shows his reaction to his eating of it. The opening theme is that of Newhart. Episodes *Brad Tries Bird's Nest (June 11th, 2010) *Brad Tries Steven Seagal's Lightning Bolt (July 18th, 2010) *Brad Tries Edible Insects (July 3rd, 2010) *Brad Tries Crystal Pepsi (July 20th, 2010) *Brad Tries Coca Cola Blak (July 24th, 2010) *Brad Tries Urge (August 9th, 2010) *Brad Tries Cocaine (September 17th, 2010) *Brad Tries Pepsi Blue (September 17th, 2010) *Brad Tries Inca Kola (September 28th, 2010) *Brad Tries Beaver (October 7th, 2010) *Brad Tries New Coke (October 25th, 2010) *Brad Tries Pizza Beer (October 29th, 2010) *Brad Tries Jones Soda Halloween Pack (November 3rd, 2010) *Brad Tries Japanese Pepsi (November 17th, 2010) *Brad Tries Four Loko (November 21st, 2010) *Brad Tries Jones Soda Thanksgiving Packs (November 27th, 2010) *Brad Tries Jones Soda Christmas Packs (December 25th, 2010) *Brad Tries Dick Stick (January 7th, 2011) *Brad Tries Moxie (January 25th, 2011) *Brad Tries Durian (February 2nd, 2011) *Brad Tries Sperm (February 15th, 2011) *Brad Tries Crystal FROM Pepsi (March 14th, 2011) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen: Blazin' Buffalo Sauce (March 24th, 2011) *Brad Tries Big Flats Beer (April 3rd, 2011) *Brad Tries Irn Bru (May 1st, 2011) *Brad Tries Not See Kola (May 21st, 2011) *Brad Tries Orbitz (July 6th, 2011) *Brad Tries the State Fair 2011 (August 21st, 2011) *Drunk Brian Tries El Topo Chico (August 23rd, 2011) *Brad Tries Ecto Cooler (August 25th, 2011) *Brad Tries Japanese Kit Kats (October 13th, 2011) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen: Ass Reaper (October 26th, 2011) *Brad Tries Deep Fried Ecto Cooler (November 10th, 2011) *Drunk Brian Tries the Blood of the Kali (November 16th, 2011) *Brad Tries Reindeer Revenge (December 15th, 2011) *Brad Tries Flaming Brian's Kitchen: Happy New Rear Hot Stuff (January 7th, 2012) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen: Quaker Steak & Lube Triple Atomic (February 1st, 2012) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen: Ghost Rider (February 23rd, 2012) *Brad Tries Billy Beer (March 8th, 2012) *Brad Tries Cola Up (March 14th, 2012) *Brad Tries the McGangbang and a Fukola Cola (April 4th, 2012) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen: Blair's Ultra Death (April 5th, 2012) *Drunk Max Force Tries Cookie Dough Vodka (May 4th, 2012) *Brad Tries The Candwich (May 30th, 2012) *Drunk Brian Tries Apple Pie Moonshine (July 4th, 2012) *Brad Tries Aether Cola (it's clear) (July 25th, 2012) *Brad Tries Bear Semen (August 9th, 2012) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen - LIVE from Wizard World! (August 15th, 2012) *Brad Tries the State Fair 2012 (August 17th, 2012) *Brad Tries Pepsi Salty Watermelon (September 13th, 2012) *Brad Tries XS Cola (October 17th, 2012) *Brad Tries Gourmet Bubble Gum (November 14th, 2012) *Brad Tries Soda Holiday Pack 2006 (December 26th, 2012) *Flaming Brian's Kitchen - Wings Etc. Wall of Flame (January 4th, 2013) *Brad Tries Pepsi Vanilla (January 24th, 2013) *Brad Tries Mountain Dew Game Fuel (February 21st, 2013) *Brad Tries Pepsi White (April 17th, 2013) *Brad Tries Cockta (May 8th, 2013) *Brad Tries a Can of Jim Beam and Cola (June 6th, 2013) *Brad Tries Afri-Cola (July 26th, 2013) *Brad Tries the State Fair 2013 (August 22nd, 2013) *Brad Tries Seaweed Pringles (August 28th, 2013) *Brad Tries Brian's Flaming Kitchen - Live from Wizard World! (August 29th, 2013) *Brad Tries Pepsi Cheetos (September 19th, 2013) *Brad Tries the McChicken & Waffles (September 26th, 2013) *Brad Tries the McRib (November 13th, 2013) *Brad Tries Dryck Julmust (December 28th, 2013) *Brad Tries Wild Orphelia Chocolate (January 29th, 2014) *Brad Tries Mountain Dew Cheetos (February 13th, 2014) *Brad Tries FBK Hottest Sauce in the Universe (February 23rd, 2014) *Brad Tries Taco Bell Breakfast (April 3rd, 2014) *Brad Tries Domino's Specialty Chicken (April 24th, 2014) *Brad Tries The KFC Double Down (May 11th, 2014) *Brad Tries the State Fair 2014 (August 21st, 2014) *Brad Tries Chatterbox Beer (August 28th, 2014) *Brad Tries Lay's Do Us a Flavor (September 26th, 2014) *Brad Tries Colon Blow & Black Cock (October 24th, 2014) *Brad Tries The McRibMac (November 23rd, 2014) *Brad Tries Frito's Chili Pizza (December 6th, 2014) *Brad Tries Kirk Cameron's Saving Christmas Blend Coffee (January 9th, 2015) *Brad Tries Pepsi Pink (January 15th, 2015) *Brad Tries Marshmallow Madness (February 22nd, 2015) *Brad Tries White Castle Veggie Sliders (March 5th, 2015) *Brad Tries The Speedway McRib (March 12th, 2015) *Brad Tries Little Caesars Bacon Wrapped Crust Pizza (March 18th, 2015) *Brad Tries Dewshine (April 22nd, 2015) *Brad Tries Dill Pickle Popcorn (April 23rd, 2015) *Brad Tries The Angry Linkara (May 18th, 2015) *Brad Tries The Most American Thickburger (June 12th, 2015) *Brad Tries Starbucks Frappuccino Fan Flavors (June 24th, 2015) *Brad Tries Hot Dog Bites Pizza (July 4th, 2015) *Brad Tries The Downtown Bacon Throwdown (July 22nd, 2015) *Brad Tries Lays Do Us a Flavor 2015 (August 19th, 2015) *Brad Tries the State Fair 2015 (September 3rd, 2015) *Brad Tries The McWhopper (September 10th, 2015) *Brad Tries Taco Bell Breakfast Part 2 (September 30th, 2015) *Brad Tries The Halloween Whopper (October 22nd, 2015) *Brad Tries Taco Bell Breakfast Part 3 (October 29th, 2015) *Brad Tries JR Ewing Private Stock Beer (December 10th, 2015) *Brad Tries Rachel's Trifle (December 26th, 2015) *Brad Tries Crystal Pepsi 2015 (December 31st, 2015) *Brad Tries Mountain Dew Wings (January 6th, 2016) *Brad Tries Pepsi Ghost (January 8th, 2016) *Brad Tries dnL (January 14th, 2016) *Brad Tries M*A*S*H Beer (January 21st, 2016) *Brad Tries Zima (February 11th, 2016) *Brad Tries Pepsi Strong Energy (February 18th, 2016) *Brad Tries Star Wars Ramen (February 26th, 2016) *Brad Tries Pepsi Sakura (April 15th, 2016) *Brad Tries The Angriest Whopper (April 28th, 2016) *Brad Tries The Midnight Moonshine Thickburger (June 2nd, 2016) *Brad Tries Ecto Cooler (June 16th, 2016) *Brad Tries Mac & Cheetos (July 8th, 2016) *Brad Tries Ghostbusters Twinkies (July 11th, 2016) *Brad Tries Japanese Pringles (August 5th, 2016) *Brad Tries Lay's Passport to Flavor (August 19th, 2016) *Brad Tries The State Fair 2016 (September 5th, 2016) *Brad Tries Swedish Fish Oreos (September 6th, 2016) *Brad Tries Cheetos Chicken Fries (September 22nd, 2016) *Brad Tries Grilled Cheese Pizza (October 3rd, 2016) *Brad Tries Spookylicious Pop Tarts (October 6th, 2016) *Brad Tries Unlucky Charms (October 14th, 2016) *Brad Tries Nookie Crisp (October 20th, 2016) *Brad Tries Japanese Halloween Cheetos (October 28th, 2016) *Brad Tries The One Chip Challenge (November 10th, 2016) *Brad Tries Japanese Halloween Doritos (November 22nd, 2016) *Brad Tries Doritos Roulette (December 1st, 2016) *Brad Tries Milka Oreo Bar (December 29th, 2016) *Brad Tries Lorenz Curly Peanuts (January 6th, 2017) *Brad Tries Doritos Loaded (January 20th, 2017) *Brad Tries The Naked Chicken Chalupa (February 3rd, 2017) *Brad Tries The Mac Jr. & The Grand Mac (February 5th, 2017) *Brad Tries Red Caviar Snacks (February 10th, 2017) *Brad Tries Who Said Muuu? (February 16th, 2017) *Brad Tries Bitch Power (February 24th, 2017) *Brad Tries Trump Tonic (March 3rd, 2017) *Brad Tries The APORKalypse (April 6th, 2017) *Brad Tries Peeps Oreos (April 15th, 2017) *Brad Tries The Unicorn Frappuccino (May 7th, 2017) *Brad Tries The Baby Back Rib Thickburger (May 12th, 2017) *Brad Tries The Guardians Awesome Mix Blizzard (May 14th, 2017) *Brad Tries A Chocolate Log (May 18th, 2017) *Brad Tries Firework Oreos (May 21st, 2017) *Brad Tries Pepsi Fire (May 22nd, 2017) *Brad Tries 3D Doritos...in 3D! (June 2nd, 2017) *Brad Tries Waffles & Syrup Oreos (June 4th, 2017) *Brad Tries A Smokin' Hot Butterfinger (June 11th, 2017) *Brad Tries Zima 2017 (June 15th, 2017) *Brad Tries Oreo O's (June 27th, 2017) *Brad Tries The Lucky Charms Shake (July 2nd, 2017) *Brad Tries 4th of July Beer (July 6th, 2017) *Brad Tries 1989 Batman Cereal (July 28th, 2017) *Brad Tries Lay's Do Us a Flavor (August 13th, 2017) *Brad Tries The State Fair 2017 (August 18th, 2017) Links *Brad Tries on Channel Awesome *The Cinema Snob site Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows